November 8
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Toledo Rally Sinks Syracuse Pro Cagers Toledo, O.- The Toledo Jeeps were off to a good start today in the National Basketball League, triumphing 57-43 over the Syracuse, N.Y., Nationals in the loop’s season opener. Toledo’s playing coach, Julie Rivlin, was virtually a one-man show as he tallied 17 points in the inaugural played before 4,000 fans in the University of Toledo field house last night. Johnny Schick, former Ohio Stater, contributed 10 points for the Jeeps and center Bob Gerber, erstwhile University of Toledo star, nine. Bob Nugent led the Nationals with 11 points. Leading 9 to 6 at the quartermark, the visitors were overtaken 26 to 22 at halftime and were tied three times in the third quarter before the Jeeps finished that period one point ahead, 38 to 37. While Toledo hit the loops for 14 points in the final 10 minutes, Syracuse garnered but one. The league’s next games are scheduled for tomorrow night with Chicago playing at Oshkosh and Syracuse at Buffalo. Other cities in the 12-team league, which plays a 267-game schedule ending March 15, are Detroit, Sheboygan, Anderson, Rochester, Youngstown, Indianapolis, Ft. Wayne and Toledo. SYRACUSE: Meehan, f (2-2-6), McCahan, f (0-0-0), Synnott, f (3-1-7), Nugent, f (5-1-11), Chaney, c (4-0-8), Lieberman, c (0-1-1), Rizzo, g (3-3-9), Rothman, g (1-1-3), Shaddock, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (17-9-43). TOLEDO: Sobek, f (1-3-5), Seymour, f (0-1-1), Hamilton, f (3-1-7), Schall, f (0-0-0), Gerber, c (4-1-9), Blanco, c (0-0-0), Tidrick, g (4-0-8), Schick, g (4-2-10), Rivlin, g (6-5-17) TOTALS (22-13-57). Free throws missed- Syracuse: Meehan, Rizzo, Rothman, McCahan, Nugent, Lieberman. Toledo: Hamilton, Gerber 2, Tidrick, Schick. Officials- Rogalsky, Arizona State; Mihalek, Chicago. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats, Globies Win Contests At Memorial The Syracuse Nationals, 97-80 victors over Milwaukee in a drab, drawn-out affair at the War Memorial have vacated their home floor until Nov. 18 in favor of an ice show promotion. The Nats, however, will play road games at Fort Wayne, Milwaukee, Minneapolis and New York where Philadelphia will be the foe. It was 11:42 P.M. when the final whistle sounded last night and many of the 5,072 paying clients were not around at the finish. They sat through and enjoyed the Harlem Globetrotters, 63-54 decision over the Toledo Mercuries, and the three act vaudeville which accompanied the exhibition. But many became disgruntled after being forced to set through a beauty contest. They followed another delay for installation of the new 24 second clocks. Both War Memorial and Nat officials were inclined to blame the other for the oversight but no explanation was offered the fans. The game itself was closer than the score indicates, although Milwaukee never held an advantage. Syracuse showed weakness in rebound play, but the Nats shot 37 percent on field goal attempts. In the opening quarter Syracuse dropped nine of 14 tries from the floor while speeding into a 20-8 advantage, then followed 11 straight misses as the lead was whittled to 26-19. In another turnabout the Nats clicked on seven of their next eight tries and pulled ahead 41-24. At halftime the lead was 50-30. Eleven more Syracuse field goal tries failed as Milwaukee pulled to within a point at 52-51 before Billy Gabor “stole the ball” and fed Seymour for an easy layup. Syracuse then went ahead 58-52 and Milwaukee never again came closer than five points. Seymour led Nat scorers with 19 points. Game scoring honors went to Bob Pettit of the Hawks who collected 23 while playing the entire 48 minutes. SYRACUSE: Schayes (2-12-16), Gabor (2-1-5), Rocha (4-2-10), Lloyd (4-4-12), Kerr (4-0-8), Seymour (7-5-19), King (3-4-10), Farley (2-1-5), Osterkorn (3-2-8), Kenville (1-2-4) TOTALS (32-33-97). MILWAUKEE: Hitch (3-0-6), Ratkovicz (0-1-1), Calhoun (1-2-4), Share (5-8-18), Pettit (8-7-23), Cooper (3-6-12), Harrison (6-1-13), Martin (1-0-2), McBride (0-1-1) TOTALS (27-26-80). Score at halftime- Syracuse 50, Milwaukee 39. Officials- Borgia and Nichol. ---- Dolph Schayes’ brother Ed was a Syracuse visitor last night. He is playing with the Washington Generals on the tour with the Harlem Globetrotters. At Rochester yesterday afternoon the Globies drew less than 1,100 people and the turnout here was the smallest to see their show in two years. However 9,000 saw their Buffalo performance Saturday night. Bill Stark, Memorial director insists the 24 second time clocks are Nats property and not to be handled by auditorium employees. Nats officials insisted they had orders not to plug in the clocks or the lights would be dimmed in the building, so they awaited installation by the building electrician, who finally got the clocks running 10 minutes after the game started. A new foot exercise machine has been installed in the Nats dressing room by President Danny Biasone who is concerned over the inability of the club to rebound effectively. Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 8 Category:Biasone Category:Calhoun Category:Chaney Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lieberman Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock Category:Synnott